Welcome to Jurassic World
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Jurasic World movie with my OC being Owen's niece who lives with him on the island.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.  
**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **OC Character Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Sophia Grady **  
Birth Date:** January 20 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 16 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 48 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup **  
Blood type:** B

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green, Red, Black and Chocolate Brown.  
 **Favourite Food and Drink:** Chocolate, Chili, Coke and Banana Milk.  
 **Likes:** Owen, Zach, Gray, Animals especially Dinosaurs, Nature and Children.  
 **Dislikes:** Claire with the way she treats the Dinosaurs as Assets, Hoskins, people getting hurt and Gray being upset.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading and Helping Owen with the Raptors.

 **Physical Description:** She has black hair and emerald green eyes. She has long wavy hair reaches the middle of her back. She is wearing a red and black sleeved chequered dress with a red and black chequered belt with a bow. On top of this, there is a pair of sandals, black leather jacket and a black shoulder bag.

 **Personality:  
** Caring **  
**Kind **  
**Protective of her family and friends  
Strong-Willed

 **Family:  
** Owen Grady (Uncle) **  
**Mum (Deceased) **  
**Dad (Deceased)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

I left my Uncle Owen due to him being busy, so I head into the park, though I have seen most of the park a lot of times I still enjoy seeing the different dinosaurs that are inhabited around in the different areas.

I was walking around when I saw someone that I have seen in quite a while.

* * *

 **~~~Zach's POV~~~**

* * *

 _I am not thrilled. The humidity that came with Costa Rica is something that I am not used to. Not to mention Gray's constant excitement and rambling about some dinosaur. My phone keeps on beeping. My girlfriend is getting on my last nerve. It probably didn't help that Aunt Claire had dumped me and my brother off on her assistant, neither of them that really seemed to give a crap about them._

 _There were a lot of hot girls here. That helped immensely. I find myself staring at a lot of them and flirting with others, it helped my mood considerably._

"Zach?" A soft female voice says, shaking me from my thoughts. "Zach Mitchell?"

I look over to see a find a girl my age coming towards me. There is something really familiar about her…

"It's me, Sophia!"

 _Sophia?_ She was beautiful before when we were in middle school but now there are no words to describe how I see her. She is even more beautiful than she was before, not to mention her curves have filled out more than they were.

"Sophia?" I finally manage to say. She let out a soft smile and gives me a hug. Spark's run through my body with her touch. I never felt this way when I hug my girlfriend, Bethany. Though we never actually became an official couple. We haven't even been on a date, only prom and I'm pretty sure that doesn't count.

She pulls back and looks over to Gray. "Gray, right?" she asks. Gray nods. "The last time I saw you, I think you were seven years. You probably don't remember me. I'm Sophia. Zach and I were best friends in elementary school. We lost contact in middle school when I had to move and live with my Uncle.

"Right," Gray said, hugging her waist. "I can sort of remember you. You always gave me some chocolate when you came around."

Sophia lets out a soft giggle. "That's right." She runs a hand through Gray's hair, causing him to snuggle more into her stomach. "I can't believe you both here! Did you come with your parents?"

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

I saw Gray's shoulders fall a little at my questions, but he didn't say anything.

"We're here with our Aunt Claire," Zach answers. "Though she dumped us onto her assistant, Zara."

I look over to see a woman with long black hair talking on her cell phone. "She looks…professional."

"Mom said it was a 'family weekend'," Zach says, putting air quotes around 'Family weekend'. "But we've only seen Aunt Claire for about sixty seconds."

"Oh. Can I hang out with you? My Uncle is busy today and I don't want to head back home just yet." I ask softly.

* * *

 **~~~Zach's POV~~~**

* * *

"Sure." I agree without hesitation.

A smile comes across my face. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all._

I look back at Zara to see that she was distracted and not even looking in our direction. "Scatter," I say quietly.

"What?" Gray and Sophia ask confused. They both look at Zara, who was now looking the other way as she continues talking on her phone. Their eyes light up with recognition clicking on what I was saying.

"Go, run. Go! Go, go!" I order pushing them forward slightly.

We all run off and find ourselves back on Main Street. "The next T-Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes," The woman over the speaker says.

"T-Rex!" Gray shouts, jumping up and down. "Come on, guys! Come on!"

"Okay," I sigh.

"Let's go!" Gray says cheerfully.

"Your brother is so cute," Sophia remarks as we followed Gray to the T-Rex feeding.

Normally I would shrug such a comment off but if I remember Sophia correctly she wouldn't take too kindly to such a comment. She is protective of people she gets attached to and it looks like she has gotten attached to Gray.

"I suppose so. Come on, we're going to lose him." I say, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her along. Noticing that once again sparks are coursing through my body just by her touch.

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

I look down at my hand that is being pulled along by Zach. My body is reacting to his touch more than it did in middle school. Though I can't see if Zach feels the same as his back is towards me.

We finally catch up with Gray in the T-Rex paddock where the viewing area was disguised as a fallen tree. A goat was chained up and a robotic arm tossed the flare next to it to get the T-Rex's attention. Gray was jumping up and down to try and see over the other people's head before he shoves his way through to the front, right in front of the viewing glass.

My stomach drops a little as the large carnivore slowly appears and rips to goat apart. It was disgusting but at the same time, I couldn't look away. It was a bit fascinating.

"Mom," I hear Zach say next to me. I turn to see him on his cell phone. "Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes so we don't have to wait in line…No, she had to work or something. I ran into Sophia. Yeah, I know…I should go. Bye." He hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. "She said hi."

I smile and let out a small laugh. "Where are you planning on going next?"

"No idea. I'm just following Gray around." Zach admits.

Gray excitedly left the viewing area and dragged Zach and me over to the giant pool to see the Mosasaurus show. I have already seen this plenty of times, but I don't mind seeing it again, besides the humidity is beginning to get to me so a nice cool-off would be welcomed.

We found seats near the front of the large pool. Gray started to rumble out facts about the dinosaur while I patiently listened to him since Zach wasn't doing so. Zach was on his phone, staring at a video.

Looking closer I could see a girl kissing a boy. The look on Zach's face shows he isn't pleased. "Zach," I say, causing him to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He tries to say though I know otherwise. I raise my eyebrow and he lets out a sigh. "My girlfriend was recorded kissing another boy not long after we left to come here."

"Ahh! Are you going to be alright?" I question worried.

"Yeah, I was going to break up with her anyway," Zach admits without hesitation.

I was about to say something more when the woman came out and started the show. I tuned out the speaking as I have already seen it many times before. I only snap out of my daze a few minutes later.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus. Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today."

A shark was lifted over the water by a crane. "She's a little shy, so be nice and give a hand when she comes out."

"Zach! Sophia!" Gray says excitedly. "The Mosasaurus!"

"I'd put your phone away," I warn him. "In the next two seconds."

Zach hurriedly shoved his phone in his pocket, just a huge dinosaur came out of the water and ate the shark. It came crashing down back into the water which sent a huge wave in our direction. Without seconds, we were all soaked from head to toe. Zach started laughing and I realized how much he didn't do that anymore, especially since we met earlier. I tried to deny it, but his laugh looked really cute. It caused butterflies in my stomach.

"Hold on tight," the announcer says as the seats started to move below the pool. "We're going to give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus."

Able to see the whole creature once more, I was reminded of how huge the animal actually was. It swam around and quickly gobbled up what was left of the shark, which wasn't a lot. The crowd started cheering loudly at the dinosaur's actions.

"It has 88 teeth!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zach asked.

"Yeah!" Both Gray and I agree.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Zach hurriedly shoved his phone in his pocket, just a huge dinosaur came out of the water and ate the shark. It came crashing down back into the water which sent a huge wave in our direction. Without seconds, we were all soaked from head to toe. Zach started laughing and I realized how much he didn't do that anymore, especially since we met earlier. I tried to deny it, but his laugh looked really cute. It caused butterflies in my stomach.

"Hold on tight," the announcer says as the seats started to move below the pool. "We're going to give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus."

Able to see the whole creature once more, I was reminded of how huge the animal actually was. It swam around and quickly gobbled up what was left of the shark, which wasn't a lot. The crowd started cheering loudly at the dinosaur's actions.

"It has 88 teeth!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zach asked.

"Yeah!" Both Gray and I agree.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The three of us went over to the monorail that would take us over to the Gyrospheres. I haven't been to this attraction yet, so this should be fun.

Zach and Gray sit together while I sit on the seat in front of them. I keep on glancing at Zach but when he felt my gaze I look in the other direction. I watch as Zach pulls out his phone and pressed the 'Decline' button to Bethany's video call once again. She keeps on ringing and texting him since we met earlier.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mon and the other with Dad?" Gray asks completely out of the blue.

I turn my attention to Gray. "What?" Zach asks in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"Because they are," Gray says without hesitation.

"No, they're not getting…They're not getting divorced." Zach denies. "Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"They get mail from two different lawyers." Gray states.

"That doesn't mean anything," Zach comments hesitantly.

"I Google'd. They're divorce lawyers." Gray adds sadly.

A tear ran down Gray's cheek. I just wanted to hug him tightly and comfort him.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. All my friends' parents are divorced." Zach looks over and sees tears coming from Gray's eyes. "Hey, knock it off. You gonna cry?"

"Zach," I warn.

"Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, Two Thanksgiving. Two-" Zach starts but Gray cuts him off.

"I don't want two of everything," Gray said tearfully.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. There's a point you have to grow up." Zach states.

"Zach, shut up." I take tissues out my bag and hand them over to Gray. "Look, Gray, my parents went through a divorce too." Gray wiped his eyes and looks up at me. She saw the pain in his eyes, the same pain that was reflected in my own eyes when my parent divorced. "I'm not going to lie, it was difficult, and it was unfair. But it is something you can get through. I promise."

These words weren't enough though as tears were still coming from Gray's eyes. "I'll tell you what, when we get back, I'll give you my number and if you need someone to talk to you can call me whenever you need to, okay?"

Gray nods his head slowly. "Thanks, Sophia."

I gave him a warm smile before looking at Zach. He looked back and I glare at him slightly before turning back to Gray, listening to him talking about another dinosaur.

Thanks to our wristbands, the three of us were able to get to the front of the line. I keep on glancing at Zach and a couple of time I saw him glance at me.

"The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive," Gray rambles as we waited for the next available gyrosphere. "The proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-"

"Shut up," Zach interrupts

I saw Zach glance at me before looking away. I glance at him before I look the other way. I see Gray looking at us. "The pair of you should just kiss already."

This causes me to go bright red and look away from Zach.

* * *

 **~~~Zach's POV~~~**

* * *

After hearing what Gray said, my cheeks warm up slightly. I look at Sophia to see that she has gone bright red and is avoiding looking at me. Though I can't deny that it didn't cross my mind. The attraction between us is obvious.

"How many?" the ride operator asked dryly.

"Three," Sophia tells him. We waited a little longer before a gyrosphere with three seats pulls into the loading area. Gray and I get in the two seats in the front while Sophia sits in the back.

Once we were free of the track, I take the controls and started leading the three of us through the valley.

"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon," A voice says as a man came onto the tiny screen in the sphere. He is dressed in a lab coat with a lab behind him. "Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Our safety is our main concern. This is why you're behind our invisible barrier system which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom." He turns around and accidentally hit some bottles with his teaching stick which causes the green liquid to spurt in his face. "One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out." He looks at someone off-screen. "Is this real? It is?" He falls onto the floor.

I head Sophia let out a soft chuckle. Her chuckle causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach and my body to warm up. I had the same reaction to her before she left in middle school. 'PLEASE STAND BY' displayed on the screen before Jimmy came back onto the screen. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminium oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a .50-caliber bullet." He shoots a gun at a piece of glass, and it falls over, breaking the cabinet behind it. "The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Where are they?" Gray asks excitedly.

"Oh, man," I say amazed.

I pulled ahead and we find ourselves looking at all kinds of different dinosaurs.

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

I look around in awe. It was one thing to see them in a show or through a viewing glass but seeing them up close is another altogether. This is amazing!

Suddenly, 'RIDE CLOSED' appeared on the screen over Jimmy who was messing something else up, with a voice saying, "Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Gray sighs in disappointment. I feel the same I admit, I didn't want to go back just yet either. Not when I got the opportunity to be this close to the dinosaurs! But then again, with this park having dinosaurs, technical difficulties could mean that something dangerous was happening.

"Come on, we can stay a couple more minutes," Zach insists.

"But they said it was closed," Gray points out.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? And Sophia has her own special wristband too. We're all VIP, dude," Zach comments.

"I wouldn't really say I'm VIP," I admit.

"It's close enough. Come on. It'll be fun." Zach encourages cheekily.

Zach pushes the joystick forward and we were propelled further into the valley as all the dinosaurs took off. No matter how much trouble we got into, I must admit at this moment it is worth it.

Zach pulls out his phone and places it near his ear. "Hey, Claire…I can't really hear you. Gray and our friend, Sophia, and I are in the hamster ball…Hello? Hello?" He pulls the phone away from his ear and turns it off.

"Was the call important?" I ask.

"Probably not. She was probably just mad at us for ditching her assistant." Zach admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, she didn't seem to be that fun in the first place," I admit.

Zach moves us around the valley before we came to an open gate. It looked broken and torn up. I got a bad feeling in this area.

"What happened here?" Zach asks before looking at Gray and I. "Guys. Off-road."

"But they told us to go back," Gray says.

"I agree with Gray," I tell him. "I have a bad feeling."

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach puts his finger to his lips and pushes the joystick forward, causing us to go through the gate.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Zach moves us around the valley before we came to an open gate. It looked broken and torn up. I got a bad feeling in this area.

"What happened here?" Zach asks before looking at Gray and I. "Guys. Off-road."

"But they told us to go back," Gray says.

"I agree with Gray," I tell him. "I have a bad feeling."

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach puts his finger to his lips and pushes the joystick forward, causing us to go through the gate.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea," Gray said urgently as we peddle through the forest.

"Great idea!" Zach smiles.

"No! we're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet." Gray says panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Zach questions.

"Gray, I think you have been watching too much TV." I laugh while looking around us.

Zach pushes us forward a little more until we saw four dinosaurs eating some of the leaves and the grass.

"There," Zach says. "You see? I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four…'dinosauruses'."

I let out a laugh at Zach.

"Ankylosaurus," Gray corrects. "We shouldn't be here. And there are five dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? Look. One, two, three. Four." Zach counts.

Gray points at a reflection on the front of the sphere. "Five."

I feel my stomach flip as the three of us slowly turn around to find a huge dinosaur rising above us. This dinosaur was unlike any other we had seen and was clearly a carnivore that wants to devour us. It opened its mouth wide and lets out a huge roar.

"Go, go, go!" Gray screams.

Zach tried to move the gyrosphere, but the dinosaur hit it with its foot, sending us spinning across the forest floor and knocking us into several other dinosaurs like a pinball machine.

"Hold it together, man!" Zach cries to a screaming Gray.

We finally stop spinning when the dinosaur came near us again.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Both Gray and I scream to Zach.

Zach began moving the gyrosphere away, but one of the dinosaurs' tails rammed into us which propelled us into a tree, flipping us upside down. Zach tries moving the joystick, but nothing happened. We are stuck.

We watch in horror as the huge dinosaur fought the remaining Ankylosaurus. It tries to bite the shell but quickly realised it couldn't break through such a hard surface. Instead, it flips the shell over before biting the Ankylosaurus's head with a loud crack. I see Gray look away.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, we're totally safe," Zach whispers, though I could tell he didn't believe that.

Zach's phone, which had fallen out of his pocket onto the ceiling of the gyrosphere, started vibrating, his Aunt Claire's face appearing on the screen.

"Zach!" I whisper urgently. "Get your phone, hurry!"

Zach and I attempt to grab the phone before it drew the attention of the dinosaur to us.

"Zach, Sophia," Gray whispers.

"I almost got it," Zach says.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Zach and I look up to find the eye of the dinosaur staring into the gyrosphere, looking straight at us.

"We are so in trouble," I whisper.

The dinosaur turned the sphere around and then began moving it back to the upright position. One of its claws burst right through the unbreakable glass, making all of our hearts skip several beats.

It opened its mouth and came straight for us. All of us began screaming as the dinosaur's mouth tries to get them through the glass. It was unsuccessful. It clamped his teeth down into the gyrosphere and hefted the whole thing up into the air before slamming it back onto the ground, breaking all of the glass behind us.

I watch as Zach began to undo his and Gray's seatbelts and I quickly followed suit. When the gyrosphere slammed down for the third time, the three of us managed to slip out of it. Zach covered Gray and me as the dinosaur slammed the gyrosphere over us.

"Go! Go!" Zach screams. The three of us took off running as fast as we possibly could. We made it into a clearing however it wasn't long before the dinosaur came barreling through the trees. We stopped running when we came to the edge of a waterfall.

"We're gonna have to jump," Zach says, with no other option.

"I can't," Gray panicked.

"Are you ready? One, two—Come on!" Zach shouts.

The three of us jumped off the cliff just as the dinosaur was about to catch us. We plunged into the water. A hand on my foot pulled me down further and I could see Zach with a finger over his lips.

Finally, the shadow of the dinosaur disappears, and we quickly broke the water's surface, gasping for breath.

Zach gently takes hold of my arm along with Gray's and helps us up to the bank. Gray lets out a low whimper before snuggling into my side. Of course, this causes Zach to look down at Gray. "You jumped."

The three of us let out a laugh as Zach pulls Gray close to his side, making me get pulled closer at the same time as Gray refused to let go. We take a few moments to catch our breath and calm down. Zach is the first to stand up. Gray lets go of me and Zach helps me up. "Come on. We have to keep moving."

We walk further in, trying to get as far away from the dinosaur as possible and try to get back to the park.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Finally, the shadow of the dinosaur disappears, and we quickly broke the water's surface, gasping for breath.

Zach gently takes hold of my arm along with Gray's and helps us up to the bank. Gray lets out a low whimper before snuggling into my side. Of course, this causes Zach to look down at Gray. "You jumped."

The three of us let out a laugh as Zach pulls Gray close to his side, making me get pulled closer at the same time as Gray refused to let go. We take a few moments to catch our breath and calm down. Zach is the first to stand up. Gray lets go of me and Zach helps me up. "Come on. We have to keep moving."

We walk further in, trying to get as far away from the dinosaur as possible and try to get back to the park.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

As the three of us trekked through the jungle, we were constantly checking behind us every few seconds, hoping not to see the dinosaur that attacked us. I really don't want to have a run-in with that dinosaur again.

I could feel Zach gaze on my every few seconds before he looks away. Of course, I can't talk because I keep on doing the same. I look up at the sky to see that it is beginning to get dark. We need to find shelter before it is completely pitch black.

Gray suddenly runs ahead of us and picks up a white worker hat. When Zach and I get closer we could see that the hat was caked in blood and it had a massive crack in it. _The owner of that hat is definitely not alive anymore._ Zach rushes forward to take the hat away from Gray who looks terrified. _Not that I blame him. I'm scared too._

Little ways ahead of us, smashed into a tree, we notice a Jurassic World Jeep.

"Stay here," Zach orders.

"I don't think so," I mutter before taking a hold of Gray's hand and following behind him.

We are standing in front of the Jeep. It was completely torn up and there was more blood staining the seats. The blood hasn't completely dried so whatever killed them mustn't be that far away from where we are now. Thinking about it, that Dinosaur that attacked us, that must have been the one who did this. That is the only explanation I can think off.

I see Zach lift up his head in the corner of my eye. I follow his gaze to see a heavy door surrounded by trees and vines.

We cautiously walk up to the door before we force it open. Inside, overgrown plants and vines were growing which made it hard to walk in and not trip over, especially over the vines that are on the floor right in front of the door.

"Wow," Zach whispers.

I look around the building. I see Zach and Gray doing the same. I see Zach lean down and when he stands back up he is holding an old bone. He leans down again and moves some leaves out of the way to reveal a banner. He lifts the banner and shakes it.

When I see the banner it all clicks into place. "This must be the original building for Jurassic Park. No wonder it is so overgrown. It hasn't been stepped into for over 20 years."

Zach turns to look at Gray. "You still have those matches?"

Gray opens up his pouch and pulled out a matchbox. He throws the box over to Zach. "Here you go."

Zach ties the banner around the bone before lighting it up, making a makeshift torch. We travel deeper inside the abandoned building. As we were walking we come across old pictures of raptors painted onto the wall. Gray and I stop to stare at the pictures before Zack calls our names. "Sophia! Gray!"

Gray and I share a look before running and catching up with Zach. We come to a room that is filled with some couches and chairs. We cautiously walk inside. Luckily there isn't anything inside. "Zach, Gray. I think we should stay here for the night. It is completely dark outside. It won't be safe to leave especially with that dinosaur out there."

Zach looks to be deep in thought before he snaps out of it. "Yeah, we will take turns standing watch so nothing can sneak upon us. I'll go first. Get some sleep." He orders.

I was going to argue back but I decided not to. He has got a point after all. The three of us sit on the same couch. I am in the middle with Gray on one side and Zach on the other.

I feel a weight on my arm, so I look to see that Gray has fallen asleep against my arm. It wasn't long before I followed Gray's example and fall asleep leaning against Zach's shoulder.

* * *

 **~~~Zach's POV~~~**

* * *

I gaze down at Sophia as she falls asleep on my shoulder. Butterflies flutter in my stomach which has been happening constantly since we met this morning. I went through the same thing before she had to move but I ignored it so that we didn't ruin our friendship. I wouldn't be able to manage without that. I don't think I am going to be just satisfied with just being friends; I want to be more than that, much more.

* * *

 **~~~Gray's POV~~~**

* * *

I open my eyes slightly to see Sophia leaning against Zach and Zach looking down at her, love shining in his eyes. I never like Zach's old girlfriend. She always ignored me when Zach wasn't around but acting sweet when he was.

I prefer Sophia. She treats me kindly and scolds Zach when it is needed. Zach should hurry up and kiss her already.

I fall back to sleep, snuggling to Sophia side. She is nice and warm.

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

I slowly begin to wake up. I look down to see that Gray has snuggles closer to my side. I look to the left to see Zach is still awake, but his eyes keep on closing. "Zach, go to sleep," I order leaving no room for any argument.

He listens and lies down, placing his head on my lap. I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face. I think Zach saw because he gave me one of his traditional smirks before he closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly.

I get comfortable on the couch before I notice that I still have my bag. I completely forgot that I had it. The bag is waterproof so hopefully, my phone should still be working, and I'll be able to let Uncle Owen know that I am okay and who I am with. He must be worrying himself by now.

I carefully open up my bag, making sure not to knock Zach and wake him up. I take out my phone to see that even though the water didn't touch it and I have a full battery there is no signal. _You have got to be joking. After all that I have no signal._

Typical, just typical. I quickly put my phone away after turning it off to conserve the battery life. I should be able to text or ring Owen tomorrow if I have any signal. I get out a book from my bag. The first book that Alan Grant wrote. It is interesting.

* * *

 **~~~Few Hours Later~~~**

* * *

Zach shifts slightly on my lap. I put my book away and close my bag just in time for Zach to wake up fully. He blinks a few times before looking up at me with a look on his face that I haven't seen before.

The next thing I know Zach has sat up and is kissing me. I let out a sound of surprise which gives Zach the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. We both fight for dominance which Zach wins causing him to let out a pleased growl. The sound sent shivers down my spine and causes me to let out a soft moan.

Zach only pulls away when we both need to breathe. Even I could tell that my face is bright red. I look up at Zach through hooded eyes. He looks satisfied with what we just did.

He leans forward again, and we proceed to continue to kiss passionately. We only stop when Gray begins to stir and wakes up.

When Gray had woke up completely we headed out of the room and went further in. We came to another large door. We open it to see a garage with various worn Jurassic Park tools and a couple of Jurassic Park Jeeps.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige," Gray comments as he walks close to the one on the right of the garage.

Zack looks over to Gray. "You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah," Gray answers.

We look around the garage looking for all the tools and items that we will need to get this old Jeep working. This is our best bet at the moment. I sit in the Jeep watching Zach and Gray begin working.

Occasionally, we would hear the sound of something snapping causing all three of us to look in that direction completely silent. We do not and I mean do not want a repeat encounter with that Dinosaur.

Zach breaks the silence, looking at Gray. "You think it's out there?" Gray's face shows how scared he is making Zach quick to reassure him. "I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right? We're totally safe." He hands Gray the car battery. "Here, take this. You're stronger than me."

I could help but let out a smile at this. They are still close to each other as they were before I left. Though, Zach did seem uncomfortable yesterday when Gray mentioned that their parents were getting a divorce. It wasn't long before the car was finished.

"All right." He says looking up at me as I was sitting in the driver seat. "Turn it over."

I turn the key and to our amazement and of course, a major relief, the Jeep starts up.

"It works!" Gray cheers.

Zach and I let out a laugh. I move over to the passenger seat while Gray sits on my lap. Zach gets in the Driver seat. "I thought you failed your driver's test," Gray points out.

"Only the driving part," Zach admits with a laugh.

With that said, we pulled out the garage and drive off back in the direction of the park. I hope we don't run into that Dinosaur again. I really don't want to meet it in an open space.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Zach breaks the silence, looking at Gray. "You think it's out there?" Gray's face shows how scared he is making Zach quick to reassure him. "I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right? We're totally safe." He hands Gray the car battery. "Here, take this. You're stronger than me."

I could help but let out a smile at this. They are still close to each other as they were before I left. Though, Zach did seem uncomfortable yesterday when Gray mentioned that their parents were getting a divorce. It wasn't long before the car was finished.

"All right." He says looking up at me as I was sitting in the driver seat. "Turn it over."

I turn the key and to our amazement and of course, a major relief, the Jeep starts up.

"It works!" Gray cheers.

Zach and I let out a laugh. I move over to the passenger seat while Gray sits on my lap. Zach gets in the Driver seat. "I thought you failed your driver's test," Gray points out.

"Only the driving part," Zach admits with a laugh.

With that said, we pulled out the garage and drive off back in the direction of the park. I hope we don't run into that Dinosaur again. I really don't want to meet it in an open space.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We approached a closed gate with a worn-down sign attached. It was warning that the gate had 10,000 volts charging through it. Well, not anymore. The gate is covered with vines. Zach forces the gate open with the Jeep making the boys laugh when we got through.

"Okay, that's it," Zach assures. "We're safe now."

I see Gray look over my shoulder. I follow his gaze to see many Pterosaurs flying above the trees, heading to the park, in the exact same direction we were going.

"No, I do not think we are, Zach!" I warn at the same time Gray shouts. "Go, go, go!"

"Shit!" Zach says before pushing his foot down on the pedal making us go faster. It wasn't long before we were safely out of the forest and approaching one of the gates that lead to Jurassic World.

"Open the gate!" The three of us yell towards the operators. "Let us in."

The gate is opened for us and we quickly climbed out of the Jeep and rush further in. We didn't get far before we run into Zara the person who was asked by Zach and Gray's Aunt to look after them.

The four of us raced down the Main Street just to be greeted with the sight of hundreds of Pterosaurs attacking the thousands of people visiting the park.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara scream. I watch in shock with Zach and Gray as she was suddenly picked up by a Pterosaur and carried high up in the air. The Pterosaur dropped her, but before she could even fall to hit the ground another one grabbed her only to drop her again. She fell a long way before splashing into the giant pool.

Several Pterosaurs flew into the water and went after Zara. One of them grabbed him in its mouth, plunging her in and out of the water. After the third plunge, the Mosasaurs leapt out of the water and put them in its mouth before plunging back in.

The three of us just stand there staring, completely shocked by what had just happened.

"Go! Get inside now!" Zach yells forcing Gray and me away from the pool.

We started running through the building and street to try and find Claire and Owen. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my shoulders. I look up to see a Pterosaur has grabbed a hold of me. "Sophia!" I hear both Zach and Gray shout.

I twist and turn in the Pterosaur grip before I fall to the ground right next to Zach. I see Zach pick up a gun that was lying on the floor and hit the Pterosaur with it until it flew off.

Zach grabs my hand and quickly pulls me back up. I could feel his arm clamped firmly around my waist as I cling to his shoulders. Zach leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to my lips that only lasted for a few seconds before pulling away. _Now really isn't the time to be kissing and such._

The three of us share a look before we continue running.

At the sound of a loud screech, we turn around to see a huge and I mean huge Pterosaur approaching us. Zach dove to the ground taking Gray and me with him. The Pterosaur hits the ground after being shot by several bullets and start sliding towards us. We back up as far as we can as Zach places arm protectively across Gray's chest. The beak stops just inches away from hitting any of us.

Once we regain our breath we take off running once more. Well until Zach slowed down. I look to see their Aunt not far from us. She was firing a gun at a Pterosaur that was trying to chew a man's face off. Looking closer I see that it is Owen.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asks.

"She is completely different today than she is usually." I point out. I do know Claire and she is acting less stuck in the mud that she usually does. But then again, she must be scared for her Nephews that were out with the Dinosaur on the loose.

Claire helps Owen off the ground and he firmly kisses her on the lips. I am quick to cover Gray's eyes. He is too innocent to see such things just yet.

Claire notices us and relief fill her face. "Zach! Gray!" She yells as she runs towards us.

I tune out what she is saying and runs towards Owen. "Owen!" I yell, getting his attention.

He lets out a sigh before pulling me into a very tight hug. He pulls back when I hear Zach speak up. "Who's that?"

I see Claire look incredibly awkward. "We work together."

"Hey," Owen says. "We gotta go."

"Okay." Claire agrees. "Come one."

Claire moves them back to a restricted area at the same time her phone begins to ring. She quickly answers it. "Lowery, I'm on my way back to you," There is a pause before Claire speaks again. "What do you mean 'use the Raptors'?"

I watch as Owen's face takes on the look of anger. Zach, Gray, and I look up to watch the helicopter fly above us.

"Take the kids," Owen orders. "Get them someplace safe."

Claire didn't have time to do anything; she didn't even have any time to reply. The large door that kept most people out was forced open and a mob of people flooded into the path, trying to escape the remaining Pterosaurs that are still flying around.

The five of us run toward an abandoned Jurassic World Jeep and climbed in before we got trampled on and separated. _That would not be a good thing._ Owen sat in the Driver seat, Claire in the passenger seat while Zach, Gray, and I climbed into the back with me sitting in the middle.

"Drive!" Zach yells.

Owen floors the gas and put the Jeep into reverse. He then backs up the Jeep until he finds a small area that is out of the way of the panicked people.

"This does not feel safe," Zack remarks.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asks.

Claire lets out a sigh. "I am never leaving you as long as you live."

"No, no, no, him," Gray admits, putting his hand on Owen's shoulder. "Yeah, definitely him."

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

The five of us run toward an abandoned Jurassic World Jeep and climbed in before we got trampled on and separated. _That would not be a good thing._ Owen sat in the Driver seat, Claire in the passenger seat while Zach, Gray, and I climbed into the back with me sitting in the middle.

"Drive!" Zach yells.

Owen floors the gas and put the Jeep into reverse. He then backs up the Jeep until he finds a small area that is out of the way of the panicked people.

"This does not feel safe," Zack remarks.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asks.

Claire lets out a sigh. "I am never leaving you as long as you live."

"No, no, no, him," Gray admits, putting his hand on Owen's shoulder. "Yeah, definitely him."

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Owen drives the Jeep to the Raptor Paddock. When he gets there, he stops the car without saying anything. Both Owen and Claire exit the car both looking majorly ticked-off. They approached Hodgkin.

Without a single word, Owen punched him hard in the jaw which caused the three of us to laugh. _That is what he deserves. Well, he deserves more but I suppose that will do for now._

The three of us sit there and watch the heated conversation that was happening outside. _I seriously do not like him. Stupid man, thinking he can control the Raptors._

We waited until Owen and Claire walk off before we got out of the Jeep. We head over to where the Raptors are. "Owen," Gray says. "Are they safe?"

"No, they're not," Owen answers.

"What are their names?" Zach asks, gazing at the Raptors.

Owen turns and points to the Raptors one after the other. "Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's Blue. She's the beta."

Gray tilts his head slightly. "Who's the alpha?"

"You're looking at him, kid," Owen says smugly.

I walk into the cage and make my way over to Blue. I gently stroke her head. I hear Blue sniff slightly before letting out a growl of sorts. I follow her gaze to my shoulders. The wounds from the Pterosaur when it picks me up. "I'm fine. Just a little sore. It's nothing to worry about." She stops growling and lets out a chirp that I know is of understanding.

"Guys!" Claire called. "Come over here!"

I pat Blue gentle before doing the same to the others before walking over to Zach and Gray. Zach puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side as we walk over to Claire. Claire opens up the back of a large Jurassic World truck.

"See? Totally safe," She says, peering inside. "All right, get in."

The three of us reluctantly hop into the truck. There were only two-seats, so Zach sat on one and Gray on the other. I was about to sit on the floor when Zach grabs a hold of my waist and pulls me down to his lap. I let out a soft giggle while I blush slightly. _Looks like I'm sitting here then._

"If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window." She points to the closed window behind us. "Okay? Put your seatbelts on."

We look for seatbelts but there wasn't any, so we look back up at Claire. "Okay, so just…hold hands." Claire says before closing the doors and heading around to the front.

Suddenly, the distant sound of a Dinosaur screeching makes the three of us jump, Gray more than Zach and me. "Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray says, his voice trembling.

Zach looks at Gray before speaking gently. "Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate," Gray admits.

I let out a smile. I remember that day. I stay silent and listen to their conversation.

"Yeah," Zach continues. "See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around." Gray points out.

"Yeah, well…" Zach trails off for a few seconds before continuing. "Hey. We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?" Gray questions.

"No matter what," Zach replies without hesitation.

Zach leans over and places his head on top of Gray's as he hugs him close to him.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Zach looks at Gray before speaking gently. "Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate," Gray admits.

I let out a smile. I remember that day. I stay silent and listen to their conversation.

"Yeah," Zach continues. "See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around." Gray points out.

"Yeah, well…" Zach trails off for a few seconds before continuing. "Hey. We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?" Gray questions.

"No matter what," Zach replies without hesitation.

Zach leans over and places his head on top of Gray's as he hugs him close to him.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Zach opened the window behind us so that we could look through and see Claire. She has removed her white jacket, leaving only her purple tank top on. I look to see that she is watching a tablet where four cameras were showing the Raptor's point of view or the men riding with them, including Owen.

"Your boyfriend's a badass," Zach remarks as we watch Owen ride his motorcycle, the Raptors running alongside him.

We all watch as the cameras slow and stop. Before we could see anything else Claire speaks up. "You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not gonna watch this. Keep the window closed."

Claire closes the window. Zach waits a few seconds before quickly opening it back up so we could see the tablet. Though I wished we didn't. The Raptors are attacking Owen and the others, killing a few of them.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asks softly from beside me.

Claire lets out a light gasp and puts the tablet away. "No, no, no. Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him," Zach yells.

"He's scared! It's okay to lie when people are scared!" Claire points out.

"I wanna go home," Gray tells her.

Claire lifts her hand and puts it on his head. "Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home…and your mother will never let me see you again."

Suddenly, a bloody hand slams on Claire window causing her to scream and the rest of us to jump.

"Get out of here! Go!" The man screams as Zach slams the window shut. The truck starts up just as the back doors are opened and the man tries to climb in. "They're coming!" He screams once more. One of the Raptors jumped on the man, flinging him out of the truck. I cover Gray's eyes, so he didn't have to see the man being devoured.

"Just hold on back there!" Clare screams from the front. Claire lets out another, much louder scream but I didn't have time to see why as two Raptors were running straight for the truck. And the back doors were still open.

I get off Zach's lap as he gets up. He takes one of the large cans that were leaning against the side. He flings it out the truck making it bang into one of the Raptors.

The truck swerves causing me to fall slightly but I quickly get up before I could injure myself. Gray grabbed onto something which turned out to be a cattle prod. The boys start fumbling with it, trying to try it on before the Raptors got close.

"Turn it on!" Gray cries.

"I don't know how!" Zach yells back.

"Press the button!" I call out to them.

One of the Raptors jumps onto the truck. The boys turn it on and together, they jabbed it into the Raptor. It fell off the truck and hit the dirt road.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire shouts.

"Hey, did you see that?" Zach laughs.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Gray exclaims.

"Please, no," Claire begs. "Do not tell your mother about that, ever."

There was the sound of a motorcycle revving behind us and when we looked, it was Owen that was following after the truck.

"Owen!" The three of us cried with delight.

Owen drives up next to Claire's window. "We gotta get indoors! Follow me!"

"Lowery, we're heading your way. Call in a chopper." I hear Claire say over the phone.

It wasn't long before the truck came to a complete stop. Zach got out first before helping Gray and me out.

"Come on come on," Claire ushered. "Go inside!"

We follow Owen inside the Innovation Centre on Main Street. The park was completely deserted. It looks weird and strange to see it this way.

"Control room. That way!" Claire points as we ran through the doors. We went past the lab to see that it was empty. "They evacuated the lab."

We cautiously walked inside. Inside, several mutated creatures sat in glass cages while various embryos were scattered around the room. I look at the computer to see the image of the Dinosaur that attacked us. The Indominus Rex.

There was a sound and we all turn to see people packing up the remaining embryos and the equipment.

"What are you doing?" Claire asks.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey," that horrible man says stepping into the room. His name isn't worth even saying.

"Where's Henry?"

"Dr Wu works for us."

"That's not a real Dinosaur," Gray says, looking straight at the computer.

"No, it ain't, kid."

 _A hybrid? That dinosaur that attacks us wasn't even a real one but one with mixed DNA._

He continues talking. "But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine…that one, a fraction of the size…deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon, unlike anything we've ever seen. You see, millions of years of evolution…what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just- Shit!"

A Raptor leaps into the room. Owen pushes us back, shielding us with his body. Zach puts his arm back around my waist.

"Easy! Easy boy!" that man says as she heads straight toward him, ignoring us. "Easy! Hey, hey. We're-we're on the same side, right? Right?" he says as he holds out his hand. _That isn't a good idea._ "Easy. Easy. I'm on your side."

She looks at his outstretched hand and sinks her teeth into it. Owen ushers us out the room as scream are echoed from inside before there is a gurgling sound and then silence.

Zach takes a hold of my hand and clutches it tight as we ran and made it out to the main hallway.

"No, guys, this way!" Claire says, leading us in the opposite direction. That is put to a stop when the Raptor crashes us through the glass making us turn around and go back the other way.

We ran back the way we originally came in through the doors. Gray pulls up a hologram of a Dilophosaurus as we ran past the console. It was enough to distract the Raptor running after us and allow us to get out of the building.

As we ran down the steps, we froze as another Raptor stood in front of us. The one chasing us came through the doors behind them at the same time another came up from the side of us. Looks like we are surrounded.

Zach pulls me closer to his side, waiting for the Raptors to attack us.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We ran back the way we originally came in through the doors. Gray pulls up a hologram of a Dilophosaurus as we ran past the console. It was enough to distract the Raptor running after us and allow us to get out of the building.

As we ran down the steps, we froze as another Raptor stood in front of us. The one chasing us came through the doors behind them at the same time another came up from the side of us. Looks like we are surrounded.

Zach pulls me closer to his side, waiting for the Raptors to attack us.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen says to the Raptors. He slowly puts his rifle on the floor and walks up to Blue. "Easy. Easy," He says gently. He puts out his arm and moves it slowly toward Blue. She lets out a growl but stops when Owen removes the headset that has been placed on her. "That's it."

Blue moves her head to look at me. Our gazes meet and I let out a sigh of relief. She is following Owen's authority once more.

Just then the Indominus Rex roars loudly and appeared at the end of Main Street. Zach's tightens his hand over mine. _This is bad, really bad._

The Indominus Rex approaches and speaks to Blue in their Raptor talk. Blue looked at the Indominus Rex before looking at Owen and then me before looking back at the Indominus and letting out a loud screech. The Indominus roars in anger and flings Blue into a pillar where she lays motionless.

Echo and Delta screech at the Indominus. No doubt mad because she attacked their beta. Owen looks at Echo and then Delta before he lets out a whistle. They run towards the Indominus and leapt on her, scratching her back with their claws.

While the Indominus is distracted Zach, Gray, Claire and I run to the safety of a souvenir stand while Owen stayed out to shoot at the Indominus.

"24…50," Gray whispers. "We need more."

"More what?" Claire asks in confusion.

"Teeth. We need more teeth." Gray points out.

A look of realization crossed her face. She stands up and grabs a flare from the First-Aid box and a walkie-talkie off the wall. She turns back to look at us, determination shining in her eyes. _What is she thinking of doing? The only other dinosaur that has the same number of teeth is the…T-Rex. Is she seriously going to get the T-Rex?_

"Okay, so, you just wait here. It's gonna be fine."

We nod slowly. Claire looks at us one more time before hopping over the counter and sprinting in the opposite direction of where the Indominus and the Raptor were.

Surprisingly, Claire can run fast even with wearing those heels.

Over the counter, I see one of the Raptors get thrown into an oven and burns in a matter in a few seconds. As for the other Raptor, I have no doubt that she has been killed by the Indominus as well.

Owen suddenly hopped over the counter with a finger over his lips. I put my hand over my mouth to keep silent as the Indominus sharp teeth come into view.

She knocks her head into the stand while one of the arms shot through the wall. Zach, Gray and I let out a scream and Owen try to keep us away from the Indominus's claws. He flings us to the opposite wall as far from the claws as possible.

The claw reaches for us as I clung onto Zach. Several times it came close, but it missed before trying again. On the last attempt, it catches Gray's pouch that he has around his waist. He starts to slide towards the Indominus but the three of us hold onto him as tightly as we could. Tears are sliding down his cheeks. Zach moves his hand down and unhooked Gray from the Indominus's hold.

Before the Indominus could try attacking us again the T-Rex smashed through the dinosaur bones and roars loudly at the Indominus. We watch as the T-Rex and Indominus attacked each other, biting and scratching at each other necks.

The Indominus grabs a hold of the T-Rex's throat and smashed her into the souvenir stand. Owen wraps himself around the three of us and Zach is doing the same to me and Gray.

"RUN!" Claire screams at the top of her lungs.

"Go!" Owen cries as he pushes us out the hole made by the T-Rex's head.

We ran out just in time for the souvenir stand to be destroyed when the T-Rex is pushed and lands on it. We all run over to where Claire is behind some rocks.

The T-Rex is in the ground as the Indominus is leaning over her. Just as she opened her mouth to finish off the T-Rex, the sound of a Raptor's call was heard. I look to see Blue running straight toward the Indominus.

Blue jumped onto the Indominus back that made it hard for her to be shaken off. The T-Rex finally manages to get up and plunges her teeth into the Indominus's neck.

We turn and run through the nearby gift shop. Blue was flung into the window right in front of us, but she got back up and went back outside, taking no notice of us. We kept on running until we made it to the entrance of the gift shop.

Main Street was completely destroyed by the fight. Most of the buildings were demolished and there was blood everywhere.

Finally, the T-Rex throws the Indominus toward the pool, knocking part of the railing loose. The Indominus stand back up and lets out a roar. Blue and the T-Rex roar back but before they could start fighting again the Mosasaurus leapt out of her pool and sank its teeth in the Indominus neck. It took the Indominus back in the water with her, finishing her for good.

We are silent as we watch in shock. I was not expecting that to happen. Claire was holding onto Gray tightly while Zach was holding onto me.

The T-Rex looks down at Blue briefly causing Blue to take a step back. But she doesn't do anything and turns around before walking away.

Owen takes a couple of steps forward toward Blue. Blue looked at him causing Owen to gently shake his head.

Blue looks to meet my eyes for a few seconds before she turned around and ran off following the direction the T-Rex went.

The five of us move to stand in the middle of the destroyed Main Street.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We are silent as we watch in shock. I was not expecting that to happen. Claire was holding onto Gray tightly while Zach was holding onto me.

The T-Rex looks down at Blue briefly causing Blue to take a step back. But she doesn't do anything and turns around before walking away.

Owen takes a couple of steps forward toward Blue. Blue looked at him causing Owen to gently shake his head.

Blue looks to meet my eyes for a few seconds before she turned around and ran off following the direction the T-Rex went.

The five of us move to stand in the middle of the destroyed Main Street.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We headed over to the medical area. It is full of a lot of people that had been injured from the Pterosaur attack. My shoulder is still sore, so I think I'll have to get them looked at just in case.

A doctor comes over to us. "Is anyone injured?"

"My shoulders hurt from when the Pterosaur tried to pick me up," I admit softly causing Owen, Zach, Gray, and Claire to look at my shoulders.

The Doctor nods his head and takes me over to where the medical supplies are. Zach follows of course, but I didn't expect anything different. I undo my shirt and lower it, so it only shows my shoulders. I hear Zach let out a slight hiss. _Is the injury bad? It doesn't feel like it is._

The Doctor has a cloth and washes away the blood. "Hmm, the wounds aren't very deep. You will only need a bandage to be wrapped to keep out any infection. Your shoulders should be healed in a couple of weeks if you are careful."

I nod my head and the bandages are placed. I button up my top before getting up. Zach takes hold of my hand and leads us back to where Owen and the others are.

When we sit down I couldn't help but close my eye and falls asleep leaning against Zach's side once more.

* * *

 **~~~Zach's POV~~~**

* * *

Sophia once again falls asleep leaning against my side. I let out a chuckle before moving her head to my lap and making sure she was comfortable. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead before looking next to me.

Gray is asleep on Claire's lap and Owen is sitting the other side of them. I turn to gaze back down at Sophia. She looks beautiful even after all what we have been through over the past couple of days. I run my fingers through her tangled black hair. Even this act sends sparks up my arm.

I feel that I can't live without her any longer. I missed her so much when she had to leave. I won't be able to manage without her anymore. I need to be with her, hopefully, she feels the same.

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't help but blush. I was sleeping on Zach's lap though I know that I didn't fall asleep on his lap.

I sit up, stretch my back and rub my eyes. While I was waking up fully Zach leans over and kisses my lips gently before moving back and kissing my forehead.

"Oh, my god! It's your parents." Claire says. I look to see Zach and Gray's parents looking around for them.

While Zach and Gray reunite with their parents I see Owen and walk over to him. "What are we going to do now? We don't have a home on the island anymore."

Owen smirks. "We could always move to the same area as your boyfriend. Your parent's house does belong to you, so we already have a house."

It was now my turn to smirk. "Is Claire going to be living with us too?"

I move out the way when he goes to tap me at the back of my head. I let out a chuckle. I head back over to Zach when I see Claire making her way over to Owen.

As soon as I get close to Zach he pulls me close to his body and wraps his arm around my waist. His head is resting against my neck. "Zach, what is the matter?"

He was silent for a few seconds before replying. "I don't want to leave you."

I let out a chuckle. "Silly. Owen and I are moving back to my old home, the one that is on the same street as yours."

I hear Zach let out a sigh of relief, but he still doesn't move away. Well not until the boat comes and they have to leave. Owen and I have to head back to our caravan and get all of the things that we have there until we can get on.

After Zach and the others leave Owen and I are quick to head to the caravan and get all of our items together in time for the next boat to come.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Jurassic World, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

As soon as I get close to Zach he pulls me close to his body and wraps his arm around my waist. His head is resting against my neck. "Zach, what is the matter?"

He was silent for a few seconds before replying. "I don't want to leave you."

I let out a chuckle. "Silly. Owen and I are moving back to my old home, the one that is on the same street as yours."

I hear Zach let out a sigh of relief, but he still doesn't move away. Well not until the boat comes and they have to leave. Owen and I have to head back to our caravan and get all of the things that we have there until we can get on.

After Zach and the others leave Owen and I are quick to head to the caravan and get all of our items together in time for the next boat to come.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~A Year Later~~~**

* * *

After Owen and I had got all of our belongings we came to my parent's old house. It is only two houses down from where Zach and Gray live.

Claire moved in with Owen and me. Their relationship is still going on strong, surprisingly. They do have their arguments, but they are quick to make up.

As for Zach and me, our relationship is even stronger than it was a year ago. We have had a few arguments over the nightmares Zach had and that he tried to deny having but he soon gave in and apologized. Even I have had nightmares from what happened at Jurassic World.

Owen and Zach's parent's made Zach, Gray, and I have some counselling to help get over our nightmares and it worked. Over a few months, the nightmares were completely gone.

Zach is taking me out on a date today, so I am looking for a good outfit. I change into a white top, pink skirt, a pink cardigan and a pair of pink and beige sandals. He won't tell me where we are going though; he says it is a surprise.

There is a knock at the door. As Owen and Claire are already out for the evening I head to the door and opened it. Zach is there, leaning against the door with his usual charming smirk. In one hand he has a bouquet of red roses which he gives to me before pulling me close for a kiss.

I pull away and put the flowers in a vase before heading over to Zach. I lock the house just as Zach entwines his fingers with mine. I pout as I look up at Zach. "Are you still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nop! It's a surprise."

"All right!" I agree still pouting.

He wraps his other arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side. I snuggle close as we walk and couldn't help but let out a sigh. It is always so relaxing being in his arms.

After walking for a while, he takes me into a park. To my surprise, he has set up a picnic for the two of us. "I love it, Zach!" I exclaim before leaning up and kissing him.

I was only going to kiss him briefly, but Zach deepens it. When I do manage to pull back I am breathless and once more Zach looks pleased with my reaction.

Zach helps me sit down and we feed each other and enjoy a calm conversation. After the date, Zach takes me back home. I kissed him goodnight, but the kiss deepened, and Zach pushes my back against the door. A soft moan escapes my lips.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Zach pulls Sophia inside the house, shuts the doors and locks it before pulling her upstairs to her room. When they get to her room he gently pushes her onto her bed. He slowly made his way onto the bed before climbing over her body and bringing her into a deep kiss. He broke away from her lips slightly; both of them panting heavily, with a string of saliva connected their lips, before kissing her again.

He moves his hands and quickly removes their clothing, leaving them completely bear to each other gazes. He moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, leaving behind hickeys. He moved further south and started to suck on her left nipple.

She let out a soft moan which turned louder when Zach started to nibble on her nipple. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure at the feeling of Zach's teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

Zach slipped a hand down between her legs. He strokes her black curls before moving a placing a finger into the hot wet folds earning a cry of pleasure from her. The hot heat around his finger was making his cock twitch.

He moved his finger in and out gently before added the second. He repeated the same process and gently added the third. Sophia was moaning before her moan was caught in her throat before she came with a loud scream.

He removed his fingers and cleans her juices from his fingers before leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss. They were both left breathless as they parted. Sophia latched onto Zach's neck leaving behind her own hickeys before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Zach groans as Sophia's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressed him when without warning his cock was consumed down to the root. Zach let out a low groan. He leant over slipping three fingers into Sophia's dripping folds making her moan around his hardness sending sparks of pleasure up his shaft. It wasn't long before they both ended up coming hard.

Zach pinned Sophia down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and teased her. Sophia's hips rolled against his mouth, pushing his tongue further inside, and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth between licking and sucking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue deep into her pulsing wet folds.

Sophia came with a scream. She didn't have a chance to recover before Zach gently and slowly pushed his cock deep into her body. She let out a sharp cry of pain and tear pooled in her eyes. Zach stopped moving and leant down to kiss Sophia, to try and distract her from the pain.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards. Sophia threw her head back onto her pillow when Zach thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breast bounce and place them in front of Zach's face. He sucks one of her nipples while he continues to thrust into her body.

It wasn't long before they both let out a scream when they came and collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Zach whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Sophia gently kiss his forehead before following him into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~Sophia's POV~~~**

* * *

As I fall asleep I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't have Zach as I do know if we didn't meet in Jurassic World and be forced to go through the two days we went through. But even with the nightmares, we went through I can't seem to make myself regret it. I did get to be with the love of my life in the end.

* * *

 **~~~The End~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
